


Swimsuit Malfunction

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexaweek2019 [4]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bikinis, Clexaweek2019, Day At The Beach, Day4, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa and Clarke have been dating for a little while and the first time Lexa sees Clarke's boobs will be forever seared into her memory.Accidental boob flashing and Lexa is so very gay.





	Swimsuit Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our contribution to Clexaweek2019 for Day 4: Nipples
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> It's great to see so many people contributing. Thank you all for checking out our stories and leaving comments and kudos :)

* * *

“Hey you,” Clarke smiled when she heard a laugh on the other end of the phone.

“ _Hey. How are you, Clarke?_ ” Lexa’s voice was music to her ears and Clarke loved how Lexa was always so formal. It was what had drawn her to Lexa in the first place. She had heard Lexa’s voice and knew she had to talk to her.

Plus Clarke loved Lexa’s green eyes.

“I’m better now I’m talking to you,” Clarke husked. She’d met Lexa a few months ago in a coffee shop, but they’d only been dating a month.

“ _I’m happy to be of service,_ ” Lexa teased. Clarke could picture her biting her lip, “ _Anything else I can do?_ ”

“Yes.”

“ _What’s that?_ ” Lexa giggled and Clarke would love to bottle up the sound. It wasn’t something Lexa did often, but Clarke found it absolutely adorable. She did her best to get Lexa to do it again and again.

“Go to the beach with me today?” Clarke asked as she paced her living room waiting for Lexa’s response, “Please.”

“ _Of course. All you have to do is ask, you know,_ ” Lexa replied instantly.

“I’ll pick you up in an hour?” Clarke fist pumped and headed towards her bedroom to change. She also needed to pack the essentials they would need for the day.

“ _I’ll be ready,_ ” Lexa laughed again and Clarke loved that Lexa was in such a good mood. It only made her more excited to see her.

“See you soon,” Clarke disconnected the line before she could say something stupid like she loved her.

It had only been a month and far too early in her estimation to say it. Besides, Clarke wasn’t even sure Lexa was looking for a serious relationship. She had learned all about Lexa’s last serious girlfriend which turned out to be a disaster.

Clarke understood because her last boyfriend and their relationship was the biggest mistake ever. She vowed never to be put in that position again, but Clarke found herself wanting more with Lexa.

Time would tell if Lexa felt the same.

She let out a deep breath to shake out her nerves. They hadn’t even had sex yet as they both had opted to take it slow. Clarke wasn’t even sure they were exclusive or not and vowed to hopefully rectify that today.

Searching through her drawers, Clarke found the blue bikini she was looking for and quickly put it on. She checked herself out in the mirror and smiled. She was happy with how she looked and threw on a cover up over her swimsuit. Clarke grabbed her bag that had towels and sunscreen. Next she filled the cooler with water and sandwiches before heading out the door.

Luckily, Lexa didn’t live far, only ten minutes which was very convenient if she did say so herself. It made it easier to see each other more often especially with their busy schedules.

Ten minutes later, Clarke was at the curb of Lexa’s apartment complex. She squinted to and shielded her eyes from bright morning sun. She dug out her sunglasses and slipped them on and watched Lexa walk out in cut off jean shorts on her long, tan legs, a tight black tank top thrown over her swimsuit and her aviators covering her green eyes. Lexa’s chestnut hair was thrown up into a messy bun much like Clarke’s was.

Lexa was gorgeous.

Clarke leaned over to open the door for her and let Lexa throw her bag in the backseat. She smiled when Lexa hopped in and it took her a minute for her to fully register Lexa was in front of her. Lexa leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips which caused her mouth to curl up in a smile.

She was so into her, it was ridiculous.

“You look good,” Lexa smiled brightly and took her free hand in hers.

“You too,” Clarke returned the smile and couldn’t help but take another long look at Lexa. She finally tore her gaze away and pulled back out onto the road. “Oh, I wanted to give you a heads up, O and Rae might be coming later.”

Lexa nodded, “That’s cool,” Clarke noticed she was on her phone, “Anya and Lincoln might swing by too,” Lexa reached over and took her hand in hers.

“Our friends will finally meet, you cool with that?” Clarke asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Lexa tilted her head in confusion.

“You’ve met Raven and Octavia, you know how they are,” Clarke shrugged as they drove towards her favorite spot.

“True and you know how Anya and Lincoln are. From what we know, they should all get along,” Lexa smiled, “What you really worried about?”

“I just want them to get along is all,” She sighed, “You’re right, it’s silly,” Clarke brought Lexa’s hand to her lips absentmindedly and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s knuckles than her wrist.

She heard Lexa’s sharp intake of breath and looked over at her. Clarke couldn’t really read her expression due to her sunglasses hiding her eyes. If it was one thing, Clarke had learned that if she really wanted to know what Lexa was feeling, it was all in her eyes.

“What…”

“I…” Clarke laughed as they both tried to speak at the same time.

“You go first,” Lexa leaned her head back against the seat.

Clarke froze. This wasn’t how she saw this happening. She wanted it be better than this when she asked Lexa to be her girlfriend. Instead, Clarke asked a different question.

“Are you hungry?

She glanced over to see Lexa’s eyebrow raised above her sunglasses.

“I’m good,” Lexa paused, “For now.”

Clarke swallowed thickly and tried not to read more into it than Lexa meant.

“I brought...sandwiches,” Clarke stumbled over her words.

“That’s very sweet of you,” lexa sa up and started to fiddle with the radio, “This okay?” A rock song came on and Clarke started nodding her head to the music.

“Yeah, this is good,” She hoped to convey to Lexa that she didn’t just mean the music, but being her with Lexa and how right it all seemed.

Neither said anything for the rest of the short drive. Clarke just enjoyed being close to Lexa and hoped Lexa felt the same.

-=-

The beach wasn’t as busy as Lexa thought it would be at the beginning of June. There were people scattered about, but not packed like sardines in a can like normal. Lexa was grateful because she just wanted to be with Clarke.

Clarke was lying next to her on her own towel and Lexa took a moment to admire her. They had found a good spot farther down the beach because it had less people. Clarke was so damn beautiful that sometimes, Lexa couldn’t believe Clarke was dating her. She watched Clarke rub in sunscreen all over.

Lexa had to bite back a moan when she first saw Clarke in her barely there bikini. She had almost swallowed her tongue with how good Clarke looked and admired her pale, creamy skin because there was so much of it on display.

“Can you put sunscreen on my back, Lex?” Clarke asked and handed her the bottle. She took it and held it loosely in her hand as she stared dumbfounded, when Clarke laid down on her stomach with her head facing away her.

“Sure,” Lexa put more conviction in her voice than she felt at the moment. She had been dying to feel Clarke, to touch her, to make love to her, but after both their rocky pasts, they had decided to take it slow.

At the moment, Lexa couldn’t fathom why.

She rubbed lotion on her hands and took a deep breath. The first touch on Clarke’s bare skin made Lexa bit her lip. She was so smooth and soft, her hands just slid across her heated back.  
During their makeout sessions, Lexa always kept her hands above Clarke’s clothes, not wanting to do anything to make Clarke uncomfortable or to pressure her.

Now having her hands on Clarke’s skin only made her crave more and dirty thoughts swirled around in her head at all the things she would do if they were alone.

Lexa banished those thoughts, well tried to at least. It wasn’t easy with Clarke splayed out in front of her half naked.

“All done,” Lexa’s breathing was slightly elevated and she stood up quickly before she acted on the feeling coursing through her.

“Thanks,” Clarke sat up.

“I’m going for a swim,” She announced hoping the water would cool her off.

“That sounds good, it’s so hot out here, can I join you?” Clarke stood up and Lexa knew she couldn’t very well say no.

“Of course,” Lexa smiled and felt Clarke slide her hand in hers and pull her towards the water. She let herself be pulled along, but watching Clarke’s boobs bounce and her ass sway wasn’t helping matters at all.

The water lapped at her ankles as they stepped into the tide. When it was deep enough, Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand and submerged her whole body.

“Feel better?” Clarke asked once she emerged. Water dripped off Clarke’s face and down her chest, making Clarke almost shimmer in the water with the sun beating down on them.

“Much,” Lexa let the cool water soothe the heat that was pulsing between her legs, “You look beautiful.”

She saw Clarke duck her head shyly, but Lexa tilted her chin and pressed her lips against Clarke’s, “Thank you.”

Lexa smiled and noticed a set of waves rolling in, “Hold on to me, don’t let go,” She noticed a bunch of other people all around them, some surfing or boogie boarding. But to Lexa, it felt like just the two of them.

Clarke laughed, “Don’t let go. Don’t ever let go,” The look Clarke was giving her, Lexa couldn’t tell if Clarke was joking or serious. The last month, they’d been dating had been the happiest month, Lexa could remember in a long time.

She wanted more, so much more.

Lexa was ready to take the next step in their relationship.

“Clarke, I…” The water crashed over them before she could finish her sentence. It pushed them to the bottom. Luckily, they weren’t too far out. Lexa’s head popped to the surface at the same time as Clarke’s, their hands still clasped.

“I…” Clarke started to say, but another wave knocked them down and rolled them over, but Lexa held on tight to Clarke’s hand. Lexa kicked back to the surface and was able to stand on her own two feet as they were pushed closer to shore.. She brushed her hair back and looked over at Clarke.

Her eyes widened and mouth dropped open as she took in Clarke’s bare chest that was on display for all to see. Lexa couldn’t help but glance down and take in the perky pink nipples and generous breasts. So many thoughts raced through her head, “Fuck,” She snapped her eyes up and focused on Clarke’s face as best as she could. Her eyes kept drifting lower, Clarke’s boobs were heavenly and perfect, “Umm...Clarke.”

“Yeah, Lex,” Clarke had raised her hands above her head and her eyes flashed back down and imagined pulling a nipple into her mouth and palming the smooth, plump flesh.

Clarke was flashing everybody and Lexa finally snapped out of staring and quickly stood in front of and pushed Clarke gently back into the water. Clarke went without a fight as Lexa must have surprised her. She know how many people had gotten a view and the feeling of jealousy bubbled up in her stomach. Lexa hadn’t even seen them before today and she hated that her first view of Clarke’s boobs was like this.

Now all Lexa could think about was being alone with Clarke and doing all the things she’d been imagining.

“You’re flashing everyone,” Lexa groaned and waved a hand at her. She couldn’t see Clarke’s boobs anymore, but the image of them were seared into her mind.

“Fuck,” Clarke swore and looked down, her face flushing red. Lexa knew it wasn’t because of the sun, but due to embarrassment. Clarke started looking around frantically and Lexa realized what Clarke was searching for, “Where is it?”

She was about to ask what Clarke meant, but realized what Clarke was looking for. Lexa shook her head as her gaze was locked on Clarke’s chest beneath the water and forced herself to look up, her face red as well. Hopefully, Clarke would blame the sun and hadn’t caught her staring.

“I’m not sure,” Lexa scanned the beach thinking the tide would have washed it ashore. She noticed a couple stays standing on shore and saw one of them bend down and pick something up.

Clarke’s bikini top.

One of the guys pointed out towards them, but mostly Clarke. Lexa was pissed and swore she would get Clarke’s top back.

“Oh god,” Clarke sunk even lower into the water. Lexa pulled Clarke closer a moment and kissed her head.

“Stay here,” Lexa squeezed her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and glared at the two shirtless idiots who stood there grinning.

“Be careful,” Clarke looked over her shoulder and Lexa knew she was seeing the same thing she was, “Please.”

“I promise, I will,” Lexa reassured her. She made no such promise on what would happen to them if they didn’t return Clarke’s top, “As long as they do the right thing,” Lexa added.

Clarke slanted her a look and it made Lexa’s knees go weak, “I see,” She said in the end with a frown creased between her eyes. Lexa ran her thumb and smoothed the crease, “Please be careful.”

“Be right back,” She leaned down and gave Clarke a tender kiss while doing her best to ignore Clarke’s bare breasts inches away from her hands. Lexa bit back a groan and pulled back with difficulty.

Seeing Clarke’s dilated eyes only made it even harder, but the laughter and catcalling she could hear over the waves made her decision for her.

Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek, not trusting herself to kiss her on the lips again. She swam back to shore and made her way towards the two guys.

They looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat and only made her anger grow.

“Hey good lookin,” The guy with shaggy brown said commented, “I’m Finn.”

“You lookin fine,” The other curly haired guy said and flexed his muscles, “I’m Bellamy and I promise to show you a good time.”

Lexa wanted to throw up, but instead crossed her arms across her chest, “No, I’m good.”

“That you are,” The guy named Finn laughed and nudged the other one, “So fucking hot.”

“Where’s your friend with the big titties?” Bellamy looked back at water, “We promise we won’t stare...too much.”

“Just give me back her top, I’m not looking for any trouble,” Lexa took a deep breath, but could feel her anger grow with every word coming out of their mouths. She saw other people looking at them, but knew nobody would intervene unless they absolutely had to

“Why doesn’t you hot friend come get herself?” Finn smirked and grabbed his crotch, “I would love to fuck those titties.”

“Yeah, I’d love to get a piece of that,” Bellamy agreed.

Lexa’s jaw clenched and without warning, she snatched the top quickly and went to walk away.

Idiots the both of them.

“Hey, give that back,” Lexa felt a hand on her shoulder before she was spun around. She saw Finn leering at her, “That’s mine.”

“No it’s not,” Lexa growled, her hold on her temper was fraying. She knew if they said one more stupid word, she was going snap.

They both stepped forward and Lexa took a fighting stance. Bellamy made a grab for it, but Lexa moved it out of reach.

“Don’t be such a bitch,” Bellamy clenched his hand into a fist.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” She said to the other one who was trying to sneak up behind her. He didn’t listen and Lexa let him wrap her arms around her. Bellamy stepped forward grinning as she took back Clarke’s top.

They thought they won and Lexa let them think it for a moment.

“I’m warning you,” Lexa looked around saw a few people have moved in closer and in the water, Lexa saw that Clarke had swam in a little as well, “Let me go.”

“No,” Finn whispered and Lexa could smell the stench of beer on his breath.

Lexa snapped her head back without warning when she felt Finn angle back and felt the satisfying crunch of his nose.

“You bitch,” Bellamy took a swing at her while Finn let go of her to clutch his nose that was squirting blood.

She ducked his wild punch and grabbed onto his arm. Lexa used his momentum to throw him to the ground and twisted his arm backwards. She put her foot onto Bellamy’s neck to smash his face into the sand and Lexa stretched his arm to painful levels, “Are you going to apologize?

“Fuck off,” He cried out in pain as she pulled his arm back further.

Lexa shook her head and let go of his arm that he immediately clutched to his chest. He struggled to his feet and went after again, but one swift kick to his jaw and he was back on the ground groaning.

She watched both of them writhe on the ground in pain for a moment. Lexa sighed, but knew they deserved it. She was glad that her self defense classes had came in handy and apparently they didn’t know who they were messing with. It wasn’t the first time she had to deal with a jackass and Lexa knew it wouldn’t be the last unfortunately.

It was one thing to offend her, but to offend the girl that had come to mean everything to her.

Lexa scoffed, “You had to be idiots,” She nodded to the spectators who were watching and grabbed back Clarke’s top from where it was dropped on the ground, “Sorry about that.”

“Its quite alright. They had it coming,” A guy said and hauled them up, “I’ll take care of this. I’m a cop. Are you pressing charges?”

Lexa shook her head, but the other two spoke up.

“That bitch attacked me.”

“She broke my nose.”

“As I see it, you were making lewd gestures and wouldn’t give back the top even though she asked nicely than you,” He pointed to the floppy hair guy, Flynn or whatever, “grabbed her, and you,” He pointed to the other one, “tried to punch her. She had a right to defend herself.”

Other people stepped forward and spoke up in defense of her. They both spluttered, but fell silent.

She threw them a glare and looked back at the guy, “Appreciate it, I need to get back to my girlfriend if that’s okay?” Lexa asked, but knew one way or the other, she would go either way.

“Come down to the station later if you change your mind,” He nodded and Lexa briefly smiled in return.

She looked out at Clarke who was waiting for her, “As long as she’s okay, than I’m good.”

“Sounds like you’re lucky,” He smiled warmly.

“I am,’ She turned around and headed back to her girl.

-=-

More than anything, Clarke wanted to run to Lexa and throw her arms around her. It took everything in her not to burst out of the water, but Clarke knew it would be a terrible idea. There were too many people on the beach who had cell phones.

It would spread like wildfire.

Instead, Clarke stayed and watched Lexa take down the guys with ease. She had no idea that Lexa could fight like that and wondered where Lexa learned to fight like that. Apparently, there was a lot she still didn’t know, but wanted to find out.

Watching Lexa fight had been a massive turn on and normally Clarke hated violence. This time though, Clarke knew the guys deserved it especially after she saw them grab her. Even from her vantage point, Clarke knew the dude had a made a mistake.

Finally, Lexa headed towards her with her top dangling in her hand. When, Lexa was close enough, Clarke grabbed her and pulled her mostly underwater with her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms and legs around her. Clarke felt her bare chest press against Lexa’s clothed breasts and moaned at the feeling.

She grinded in Lexa’s rock hard abs and felt a moan escape as she continued kissing Lexa.

“Clarke…” Lexa moaned, but Clarke swallowed her words with her mouth. Clarke couldn’t help herself and knew if she didn’t get Lexa somewhere private, they were going to give everyone a show.

“Let’s go home,” Clarke purred against her ear feeling her shiver.

“Okay,” Lexa nodded. Clarke smiled and kissed her again, pulling her bottom lip with her teeth, “But first, let’s get your top on.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Clarke’s eyes glanced down Lexa’s toned, fit body. She looked absolutely delicious in her black bikini. It was the most skin she’s seen of Lexa and all morning, she had struggled to keep her hands to herself.

Now, she couldn’t wait anymore.

Clarke took her top from Lexa’s limp fingers and turned around. She flushed under Lexa’s gaze burning into her back as she slipped it on and tied it tight. Once finished, Clarke faced Lexa, “How did you learn to fight like that?”

“I’ve been taking classes since I was five,” Lexa shrugged like it was no big deal and grabbed her hand.

“That was super sexy,” Clarke stepped closer and kissed her neck, “It was so hot. I never thought it would be. I mean you went all kung fu on their asses. It was great!”

“Good to know,” Lexa smirked, “I didn’t want to resort to violence, but they started it,” Lexa locked eyes with her, “I hope I didn’t scare you.”

Clarke was touched that Lexa had even asked, “No, you didn’t,” She put her hand on Lexa’s cheek, caressing the smooth skin with her thumb, “I trust you.”

“I trust you too, Clarke,” Lexa breathed leaning into her touch before she pressed a kiss to her palm and took her hand in hers. She let Lexa lead them out of the water and back to the beach where luckily those two guys were nowhere to be seen.

“In a hurry I see,” Clarke laughed as Lexa immediately started packing up their stuff and hadn’t even bothered to dry off.

“Yes,” Lexa said matter of factly, “Aren’t you?” She raised an eyebrow and Clarke couldn’t help but smile brightly. The feeling that she got being with Lexa was something she’d never felt before.

Clarke was ready and hoped Lexa was too.

“Very much so. The faster we get this packed up, the quicker we can leave,” Clarke husked and helped her. They were close to being finished when she heard a familiar voice and she couldn’t help but groan.

“Leaving already?” Raven called as she walked towards them with Octavia beside her.

“Yes,” Clarke answered shortly.

She hadn’t seen Anya and Lincoln approach until Anya spoke up, “Really, Lexa?” Anya came up next to Lexa and threw an arm around her shoulder, “Not even gonna introduce us to your friends, Clarke?” Anya threw a look at her that stopped her dead in her tracks. Even after hanging out with Lexa’s best friend, Clarke still wasn’t even sure Anya liked her. Lincoln on the other hand was an artist like her so they got along just fine.

“Yeah, what the hell?” Octavia asked as she stared at Lincoln. Clarke wanted to roll her eyes at how blatantly obvious her friends were in their gawking, but she only sighed instead.

Clarke knew their chance of leaving was growing slimmer by the minute and she knew she couldn’t let that happen.

“Not my fault you’re both late, we’ve been here for hours already,” Clarke continued to pack, “Nice seeing you again,” She said to Anya and Lincoln.

Lexa put a hand on her lower back and Clarke leaned into her touch. Just Lexa’s touch alone set her nerve endings on fire and desire pool in her stomach.

“Anya, Lincoln, this is Raven,” Raven raised her hand and winked at Anya, “and Octavia,” Clarke looked back and forth between them and could see it was going to get interesting, “There,” She glanced between them again, “now you’ve been introduced. Happy now?”

“Wow, real mature, Lex,” Anya hissed, but Lincoln only chuckled. She noticed that none of them could keep their eyes off each other. Clarke chuckled because only Lexa would be so direct. Apparently she wasn’t reading the signs wrong, Lexa was just as eager as she was to get out of here and somewhere more private.

Lexa shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her bag, “You’ll get over it. Besides, you’re all adults, I’m sure you can get to know each other without us.”

Clarke smirked, “You heard her,” She picked up her bag and started to grab the cooler. Lexa took it from her.

“I wasn’t asking you, blondie,” Anya scoffed and wouldn’t meet her eye.

“Anya,” Lexa dropped the cooler, “Show a little respect,” Lexa snapped, “It’s been a crappy morning already with two jackasses and we just want to leave.”

Clarke stepped back and felt her friends flank her on both sides.

“Wait, what?” Anya looked back and forth between them.

“What the fuck do you mean?” Octavia demanded.

Lincoln stepped forward, “Did you take care of them, Lex?”

Lexa held up her hand, but nodded towards Lincoln in silent acknowledgement, “We’ll explain later, right now, I’m taking Clarke home.”

“C, you okay?” Raven touched her lightly on her forearm.

“We didn’t know, we’re sorry,” Octavia looked apologetic, but Clarke didn’t want sympathy. She just wanted to go home. Yes it was embarrassing, but the look of unbridled hunger and desire that crossed Lexa’s face had her almost glad that it happened.

She’d never had someone look at her the way Lexa did and Clarke couldn’t wait for it to be unleashed. On her, preferable alone in bed.

“I’m okay,” Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand, “I’ll call you later.”

“Okay,” Raven nodded and stepped aside.

“Be safe,” Octavia asked softly and Clarke nodded.

“We will, promise,” Clarke smiled.

Anya stopped them from leaving, “I’m sorry, Clarke. That was rude and uncalled for.”

“Its okay, maybe we can have dinner tomorrow night,” She looked around at everyone, “All of us?”

Everyone nodded and Clarke was finally able to make her escape with Lexa’s hand in hers towards the parking lot that luckily wasn’t far. They were mostly silent across the short expanse, Clarke lost in her thoughts of Lexa naked beneath her.

She couldn’t wait until they were alone.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked they loaded everything in the back of the jeep.

“Yeah,” Clarke was touched that Lexa had checked in with her, “Are you? You’re the one who actually had to deal with them.”

“I’m good, They were drunk and trying to act macho,” Lexa shrugged, “I put them in their place for disrespecting you.”

“My hero,” Clarke kissed her cheek, “So I can take you home if you’d like or…”

“Or?” Lexa cocked her head to the side which Clarke always found adorable when she did it. It was one of the first things that endeared her to Lexa when she first say her. That and Lexa’s green eyes that just pulled her in.

“You can come to my place and I’ll cook dinner for us,” Clarke wasn’t the best cook, but she could make one dish, “But only if you want to. No obligation or anything. I just thought…” Clarke’s rambling was cut off when Lexa pressed a finger to her lips.

“Your place sounds perfect, Clarke. I would love to extend our date and you to show me your cooking skills,” Lexa opened the driver’s side door for her to climb in. She watched Lexa walk around and get in beside her.

“I wouldn’t call them skills per say,” Clarke shook her head.

“Whatever you make, I’m sure it will be great,” Lexa reassured her softly and Clarke melted at the look in Lexa’s eyes, all soft and inviting.

“We will see.”

“That we will, don’t stress though, please. I just want both of to enjoy the rest of the day and not let anything ruin it,” Lexa suggested quietly.

“Okay, I like the sound of that,” Clarke couldn’t stop smiling and drummed her fingers on her wheel, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” Lexa glanced over at her with her signature half smile.

“What did those guys say?” Clarke was curious and had been able to tell by Lexa’s stance that she’d been angry.

“Some lewd comments about showing us a good time and crap like that,” Lexa tenses and Clarke felt bad for bringing it up.

“Thank you for defending me and getting my top back,” At the stoplight, Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek and felt Lexa kiss her palm.

“Always,” Lexa said with such conviction, it made her heart flip in her chest.

“Really?”

Lexa nodded.

Before Clarke could answer, a car behind them honked and she noticed the light had turned green. She drove again, but her hand stayed on Lexa’s face.

When she found her voice, “That’s really good to know.”

The three words were on the tip of her tongue again, but she held them back.

Barely.

Lexa squeezed her hand, “So what are you going to cook? I’ve been under the impression you can’t.”

“Oh I can’t, but I can make one thing?” Clarke smiled at Lexa.

“What’s that?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Clarke teased.

“And what happens if I can’t wait,” Lexa’s voice had dropped and Clarke got the distinct feeling they weren’t talking about food anymore.

“We’ll have to find something else to occupy you so you don’t think about it,” Clarke husked with a wink.

“Like what?” Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll let you know,” Her lips curled into a grin at Lexa’s laugh.

“Is that how it’s gonna be?” Lexa cocked her head to the side and looked at her from over the rim of her sunglasses.

“Yep,” Clarke husked, “Gotta keep you on your toes.”

Lexa grinned, her tongue stuck between her teeth, “Alright.”

Clarke smirked in victory, but than Lexa’s hand was suddenly high on her thigh stroking her skin there. Clarke’s breath stuttered in her chest.and her hand squeezed tighter on the wheel. Lexa’s hand on her bare skin was stroking the fire that was already burning bright beneath her skin.

“Lex?” She croaked.

“Yes…” Lexa asked all innocently even though Clarke knew for a fact that Lexa knew exactly what she was doing.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked even though she knew.

“Just keeping you on your toes,” Lexa smirked and trailed her fingers up and down her thigh, getting higher and higher towards where she wanted Lexa the most. She was already embarrassingly wet and wouldn’t have been surprised if Lexa had already felt it.

“I see,” Clarke sucked in a deep breath, “We’re almost there.”

“Good,” Lexa’s voice dropped an octave and Clarke moaned under her breath.

If Clarke pushed the gas pedal a little harder, Lexa didn’t say anything. Clarke wanted it as much as Lexa seemed to.

She couldn’t wait any longer to finally have all of Lexa.

-=-

As soon as the car was parked, Clarke was unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing into her lap. Her hands automatically went into Clarke’s hair and pulled her lips to hers. Lexa moaned at the taste of Clarke. Their tongues swirled together and Lexa was in heaven as her hands moved from Clarke’s hair and streaked under Clarke’s coverup to touch her bare skin still warm from the sun. She pulled Clarke harder against her and groaned when Clarke started to grind into her lap.

“We should probably go inside,” Lexa panted as she broke the kiss, “Don’t need to give anyone a free show.”

“You’re,” Kiss, “Probably,” Kiss, “Right,” Clarke said as she bit her bottom lip and tugged into her mouth, “We should.”

Lexa lost herself in Clarke for another moment before putting her hands on Clarke’s hips and held her back, “Now.”

Clarke scrambled off of her and Lexa was behind her as they dashed towards Clarke’s apartment. They couldn’t get there fast enough for Lexa’s liking, but she knew that finally being with Clarke would be worth the wait.

The elevator took its time and Lexa cursed the fact that Clarke lived on the top floor. Finally the doors opened and Lexa dragged Clarke into the empty elevator and pinned her to the wall with her body.

“Someone’s eager,” Clarke husked in between kisses.

“Hell yes, I am,” Lexa growled and bit down on Clarke’s pulse point. She needed a taste to hold her over so she turned around and slammed the emergency stop button.

“Babe…” Clarke’s words were cut off with Lexa’s mouth hot on hers.

“I need you now,” Lexa pushed up Clarke’s cover up and dropped to her knees, “I just need a taste before I explode,” She buried her face in between Clarke’s legs feeling how wet her bikini bottoms were. She licked over them and inhaled the sweet aroma that was uniquely Clarke.

“Fuck!” Clarke moaned and buried her hands in Lexa’s hair, pulling her into her. Lexa eagerly complied and yanked Clarke’s bikini bottoms towards her ankles.

“Step out,” Lexa helped Clarke and soon the last barrier was gone between her and Clarke’s sex, “Fuck, baby,” She took a broad lick down her slit, enjoying the taste of Clarke immensely.

“Hurry, Lex...hurry!” Clarke begged and tugged on her hair harder.

Lexa wasted no time plunging two fingers into her soaking wet entrance while she licked and nipped at Clarke’s swollen clit. She moaned into her and felt Clarke buck against her face, “Let go, babe.”

Clarke wrapped a leg over her shoulder and not even a minute later, Clarke’s breathing became erratic as her orgasm rushed through her. Lexa brought her down slowly before pulling out and sucking her fingers clean, “Damn,” Clarke breathed when she got her breath back.

“Fuck,” Lexa canted her hips onto Clarke’s exposed thigh. Clarke’s hands went to her hips to help her grind, “Clarke…” Lexa choked out as the familiar feeling washed through her.

“I’m here,” Clarke peppered kisses across her chest and neck, “Come for me,” Clarke whispered in her ear. That was the final straw as Lexa exploded against Clarke’s thigh. She rode out her high and looked up at Clarke’s half lidded eyes and swollen lips.

“We need to get in my bedroom now,” Clarke bit her earlobe and pinched her nipple. Lexa nodded because that was all she wanted was to feel Clarke’s bare skin against hers. The only way to make that happen was to get somewhere private and more horizontal for all the things Lexa intended to do.

“Yes, we do because I’m nowhere near finished with you,” Lexa kissed her tenderly, but Clarke wasn’t having it. She immediately deepened the kiss and Lexa couldn’t help but buck her hips forward already needing another release.

“Good,” Clarke reached around to start the elevator, but Lexa put a hand out to stop her.

“Hold on,” Lexa pulled her cover up back down and grabbed her bikini bottoms. She helped Clarke into them and straightened her own tank top. She shifted a little uncomfortable with the stickiness in her own swimsuit bottoms, “Trying to look like we didn’t just have sex in the elevator.”

“Did it work?” Clarke cocked an eyebrow at her.

Lexa laughed, “Not really,” She couldn’t believe she did that, but after the view from earlier and the kissing, Lexa couldn’t wait any longer. She’d never wanted someone as much as she’d wanted Clarke. It wasn’t just because it was new and exciting either. Lexa knew she’d found the one and only hoped Clarke felt the same.

“Didn’t think so,” Clarke pressed the button and the elevator started moving again. Lexa pulled Clarke into her and kissed her temple. She wanted to be honest before they went any further.

“I want you to know that wasn’t just sex to me,” Lexa turned to look at Clarke, “I know we chose to wait and that wasn’t exactly how I foresaw our first time together going, but I wouldn’t change it. I hope you feel the same.” Lexa glanced down for a moment unsure what Clarke’s reaction would be.

Clarke smiled and pressed her forehead against hers, “Me either,” Lexa looked up and locked eyes with Clarke’s ocean blue eyes as relief flooded through her, “I’ve never had sex in an elevator before, so that was a first.”

She giggled, “A first for both of us then.”

“It may not have been the way either of us foresaw our first time, Lex, but it was perfect for me,” Clarke kissed her tenderly, “Because it was with you.”

Emotions swirled in her chest and Lexa took a deep breath, “I feel the same way,” Lexa kissed her again because how could she not, “Clarke…” Lexa paused trying to find the right words, “I want us to be more. I want you to be my girlfriend exclusively.”

“Is that you asking or…” Clarke teased and the tension Lexa felt for a moment evaporated into thin air.

“Clarke, will you be my girlfriend?” Lexa rushed out, feeling her face heat up even after what they just did in the elevator.

“Yes,” Clarke jumped into her arms and wrapped her legs around her. Lexa stumbled back a bit, but hooked her arms under Clarke’s ass as she bumped into the wall, “Of course I will,” Clarke kissed her and Lexa moaned into the kiss.

“I’m falling in love with you, Clarke,” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s lips.

“That’s a good thing, babe because I’m falling in love with you too,” Clarke kissed her again before unhooking her legs from around her as the elevator dinged for the fifteenth floor, “C’mon stud,let’s get somewhere more private.”

“Whatever you want, Clarke,” Lexa let herself be pulled towards Clarke’s apartment. She realized that no matter where Clarke went, she would follow.

She wasn’t falling for Clarke, she was already there and knowing Clarke felt the same was music to her ears. Lexa had finally found the right woman for her and she had no plans to let her go.

Not ever.

-=-

Clarke’s legs felt like jelly as she unlocked her apartment door and led Lexa inside by her hand, “Are you hungry? Do you me to cook now?” She tried to remember to be a good hostess, but the way, Lexa was looking at her, it was making it very difficult.

“I’m good,” Lexa took her hand and brought it to her lips. She nibbled on the tips of Clarke’s fingers and Clarke couldn’t help but groan, “I’d much rather have you,” Lexa brushed her lips across hers slowly. It wasn’t like their frantic kisses in the elevator and it started a slow burn through her body. Lexa grabbed the hem of her cover up, “Does that work for you?”

Clarke inched closer to Lexa and put her lips to Lexa’s ear, “I want to taste you and make you come so hard you can’t remember your own name,” She wanted to make Lexa as hot and bothered as she was especially after, Lexa took control in the elevator. Clarke pulled back and locked eyes with Lexa to make sure that what she wanted was okay with Lexa.

“Fuck,” Lexa groaned, pulling harder on Clarke’s cover up and forcing their bodies closer together, “Your room, now!”

Clarke led Lexa to a door and opened it to reveal her bedroom. She looked around quickly to make sure it was decent and was relieved to see it was. Clarke had even made her bed, apparently subconsciously she was hoping this would happen.

She shut the door and faced Lexa, pulling her shirt over her head and exposing her bikini top. Clarke reached around and deftly untied the top so it fell to the ground at their feet. Lexa’s breasts were perfect, dark pink in the center and already formed into hard, perky peaks. With a quick look at Lexa who was watching her with a look of raw desire, Clarke dipped her head and wrapped a hand gently around one of Lexa’s nipples, her tongue moving in lazy circles as Lexa’s nipple perked up even more.

Lexa broke them apart and stripped her of her coverup and her bikini top. She laughed when they were tossed behind her as far as possible. Clarke’s eyes lingered on Lexa’s naked upper half and bit her lip, “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

“So are you,” Lexa pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with her tongue. Clarke’s hands roamed all over Lexa’s back and shoulders before threading her fingers of one hand through Lexa’s curly hair. Clarke moved her other hand down to Lexa’s ass and squeezed pulling Lexa harder against her where their centers met, slowly grinding their bodies together.

Pulling away, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and pushed her onto the bed, straddling her with a leg on each side as she did. Lexa was sitting halfway up her long legs over the edge as she ran her hands across Clarke’s body. She kissed her softly, her hands pinching Lexa’s nipples making Lexa arch up into her.

Remembering what she whispered in Lexa’s ear, Clarke repositioned her body so that her hands were now free, slipping one of them down while she braced herself on the bed with the other. She made quick work of Lexa’s shorts and bikini bottoms and smiled when Lexa kicked them off.

As Clarke reached her destination, a breathy sigh came out from Lexa’s mouth and Lexa pulled her hair exposing her neck and jawline. Clarke moaned when her finger explored the wet slickness she discovered between Lexa’s legs. Lexa pulled her hair even harder and Clarke knew she was just as turned on as she was.

Lexa peppered hot, wet kisses across her chest as Clarke found Lexa’s clit and moved her fingers in circles around the pulsating bud, feeling her own abdomen become tighter and tighter with each frenzied stroke. She slid a finger down inside Lexa’s core and elicited the loudest moan from Lexa yet. She continued to build momentum, pushing and circling with an intensity that she felt like she could have kept up forever.

With Lexa.

Clarke heard Lexa’s breath becoming labored and more shallow as Lexa scratched her fingers down her back. Knowing that Lexa was close, she slid another finger inside, her thumb still circling Lexa’s clit as she moved in rhythm that caused Lexa’s body to move with her, building and building until Lexa bit into her shoulder, crying out as Clarke felt Lexa’s body pulsate around her fingers.

When she knew Lexa’s orgasm had subsided, Clarke slowly removed her hand from between Lexa’s legs. She brought her fingers to her lips, locking eyes with Lexa and placed the fingers in her mouth, licking them clean.

Lexa’s eyes darkened and she groaned as she caught her breath. Clarke wasn’t done yet and moved down to settle in between Lexa’s legs. She stroked her hands up and down Lexa’s thighs and slowly licked up her center, encircling her clit and making light circle patterns. She heard Lexa gasp.

“Fuck,” Lexa’s hands tangled in her hair and held her in place. Clarke picked up her tempo and began to lick faster as she added a finger and focused her mouth of Lexa’s sensitive clit. The movement intensified as Lexa pulled her hair harder and pushed her body up to meet each thrust of her tongue. Clarke was in heaven, her own body brushing the fabric of the comforter as she moved her own body, felt the own familiar sensation of a climax building within her.

Now wanting them both to come, Clarke arched her own hips down into the bed as she circled her tongue harder and with increasing speed where Lexa needed her the most. She slipped her own free hand down her body, touching her own wetness and pressing erratically into it s she continued to lick at Lexa’s clit.

With a few more thrusts of her fingers, both on herself and on Lexa, she felt Lexa unravel beneath her, the pulsing of her muscles wrapping around her fingers. With that, Clarke felt her own orgasm come, radiating from the inside and spreading throughout her body, the edges blurred between them as they both rode the wave together. She gave Lexa a few moments to come down, slowly extracting her fingers and kissing Lexa’s pubic bone.

“You taste incredible,” Clarke purred as she kicked off her bikini bottoms. She snaked her way up Lexa’s body, placing light kisses all the way. When she reached Lexa’s lips, Clarke kissed her softly and lowered her hips. She felt their centers press together and heard Lexa’s breath hitch.

“Clarke…” Lexa panted as Clarke grinded against her. Clarke took her time to play with Lexa’s nipples, pulling the sensitive buds into her mouth and Lexa arched her back off the bed.

“Lexa…” Clarke husked and grinded harder. She wanted to pull one last orgasm from Lexa if she could. Lexa’s hands were wrapped around her back as she met each one of Clarke’s thrusts. The pace increased as they Clarke felt herself nearing her orgasm and one look at the pleasure on Lexa’s face, Clarke knew Lexa was close too, “Come with me.”

That was all it took and Lexa fell over the edge into her climax with Clarke following right behind her. Clarke slumped down next to Lexa and curled up with her head on Lexa’s chest.

“Why did we wait so long again?” Lexa asked between breaths.

“I can’t remember now, but it was definitely worth the wait,” Clarke kissed Lexa’s chest right above her heart, “Lexa…”

“It was…” Lexa angled her head to look at her, “Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lexa kissed her tenderly, “Does this mean your my girlfriend?”

Clarke’s smiled brightly, happiness bloomed in her chest, “Yes, of course.”

“Good,” Lexa’s arms tightened around her, “Best day ever.”

“It certainly was,” Clarke snuggled farther into her girlfriend and grabbed a blanket to throw over them before she let sleep claim her, a smile etched onto her face.

-=-

Lexa woke up alone, the sheets next to her cool. She stretched leisurely, her body sore in all the right ways. They had made love countless times throughout the night, only stopping for a little substance. She couldn’t remember the last time that she’d had sex all night if ever. She looked down at her naked chest and saw multiple hickeys across her chest, abs and inner thighs. Lexa smiled and relished in the memories of their lovemaking.

Feeling herself getting worked up all over again, Lexa sat up and was about to go in search of Clarke when the bedroom door opened. Her girlfriend came in with a tray wearing only her shirt with her nipples poking through. She could see multiple love bits across Clarke’s neck and chest as well and Lexa felt wetness pool between her thighs.

She licked her lips at the sight of Clarke, wanting her instead of the food. Lexa smiled and beckoned her closer.

“What’s all this?”

“The one thing I can cook,” Clarke set the tray in her lap, her gaze going to her naked chest. She leaned forward as the smell wafted over her.

Looking down, Lexa laughed, “Pancakes?”

Clarke looked down shyly, “Yeah, it’s the one thing I can do correctly without screwing it up,” She shrugged, but Lexa could tell Clarke was self conscious about her cooking skills. Lexa wanted to reassure her girlfriend.

“Good thing I love pancakes then,” Lexa took Clarke’s hand and brought it to her lips, “Thank you. You didn’t have to go the trouble to cook for me though,” She was touched though because nobody had ever bothered to bring her breakfast in bed, let alone cook for her.

“I know I didn’t, but I wanted too,” Clarke snagged a piece of burnt bacon, “After all, I did promise to cook for you last night.”

Lexa kissed her knuckles, “True, but I’m not sorry at how the night ended up though,” She locked eyes with Clarke’s bright blue eyes, “Not at all.”

“Me either,” Clarke leaned over and kissed her softly, “Want to try it?” She gestured to the breakfast quickly going cold in her lap.

Lexa nodded with a small smile, hoping to convey just how much this small gesture meant to her. She took the fork and scooped a bite of pancake, forgoing the blackened bacon and runny eggs. Lexa put a brave smile and too the bite. Surprisingly it was delicious, and she quickly took another bite.

“It’s good,” Lexa answered honestly. She would never admit that she was tentative at first, but after the first bite, she realized she had no reason to be.

“Didn’t you trust me?” Clarke raised an eyebrow and Lexa quickly tried to rectify the situation.

“Of course I do,” Lexa took another bite and was pleased to see a small smile grace Clarke’s lips, “But you didn’t exactly give off the greatest confidence in your abilities, babe.”

Clarke smiled widely, “Say it again?”

“What?”

“What you just said,” Clarke’s eyes lit up and Lexa wasn’t sure what she wanted her to repeat. She racked her brain for a moment, before it finally clicked.

“You mean babe?” Lexa hadn’t realized the endearment had slipped out. She didn’t use pet names with her ex or anyone else. It always felt corny and overused, but with Clarke, it felt right.

After all, Clarke had basically told her last night that she loved her.

“Yes,” Clarke nodded, “I love you,” Clarke’s eyes were slightly misty as she leaned in for a kiss. Lexa dropped her fork on her plate with a clatter and kissed her back. It was soft and tender and set goosebumps across her body.

“I love you too,” Lexa breathed against Clarke’s lips, her heart hammering in her chest just hearing Clarke say it again, “I think I fell for you the day I met you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded, “I never believed in love at first sight, not until I met you. I just knew as soon as we locked eyes. It was like the world stopped,” She confessed, “All I saw was you,” It was true, she thought she was in love with her ex, but being with Clarke the last couple months showed that she’d never truly be in love.

Not until Clarke.

Suddenly, the tray was moved to the nightstand and Clarke was in her lap, kissing her like her life depended on it. Lexa eagerly kissed her back, her hands stroking up the back of Clarke’s borrowed shirt.

“I’m so glad I met you and I think we were meant to meet and fall in love,” Clarke said in between kisses.

“Like soulmates?” Lexa questioned, her hand tangling in Clarke’s hair.

“Exactly,” Clarke pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, “You’re my soulmate, Lex and you make me happier than I ever dreamed possible.”

A serene smile spread across her face as she cupped Clarke’s cheek and kissed her tenderly, “And you’re mine. I never knew I could be this happy either.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lexa kissed her again. Breakfast was forgotten as Lexa stripped off Clarke’s shirt and spent the rest of the day making love to her girlfriend and the love of her life.

-=-


End file.
